


Commentfic: Shields

by Laura JV (jacquez)



Series: commentfic [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, commentfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquez/pseuds/Laura%20JV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commentfic left for Lanna.</p>
<p>Setup: Poe, age 14, projected a sex fantasy at Luke and now neither of them can look the other in eye. Don't worry, Leia's got this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commentfic: Shields

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/gifts).



"Poe. Look at me."

He can't look the General in the eye, either. He's sure, somehow, that she knows exactly why Luke has been looking over Poe's shoulder for the past several weeks. His eyes skitter to hers, and away. She sighs, softly, and pats his shoulder.

"I had to learn to shield my feelings from him," she says, after a moment. "He's my brother. He could feel it when -- well. When everything." She makes a gesture that he only catches out of the corner of his eye, but it makes his face burn and he's not quite sure why. She pats his shoulder again. "My office, during your next study period, Poe. I'll teach you how. Until then...try to think of someone, anyone else." 

"But why can't HE shield," Poe says, because he can't NOT ask. "He's the Jedi!" 

The General laughs, low and warm. "One of the perils of Light Side Force use is openness to people you love," she says. "And he's very open. It lets his power flow through him, but it leaves him vulnerable in some inconvenient ways."

"But you're a Force user," Poe says. "How can you shield from him?" He's looking right at her, now, and her back is ramrod-straight, her jaw firm, and her eyes very kind, very steady.

"I'm a little bit different," she says. "Next study period, Mister Dameron."

"Ma'am," he says, automatically, responding to the command in her voice, and she turns and walks away. He watches her until she turns a corner, and then shakes himself, as if waking from a dream.


End file.
